Convertible computing/electronic devices (e.g., a notebook computer or cellular telephone) generally have a display member coupled to a base member using a multi-axial hinge or other element to enable the display member to tilt relative to the base member (e.g., for opening/closing the device) and swivel relative to the base member (e.g., to rotate the display member about an axis different than the tilting axis). However, because the display member is coupled to the base member at essentially a single, center-mount location, the display member is prone to “wobbling,” which is especially prevalent in larger display members.